opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Ray Bonka(Twistt)joining the Espada pirates
So Twistt asked me if he can join and i said that he can(Swim i hope u dont have a problem with this:P)and also asked me to do a blog about how he joins,well how his character joins to be more precise.Oh well enough talk hope u will enjoy it:D *Three days passes since the war ended *The Espada pirates are coming across an island Magnus:Hmm....guys how are your wounds? Muramasa:Well captain,dont expect us to fight right now..... Magnus:I know,my wounds werent completly healed(remembers some scenes from his fight with Marcus)bastard i hope they escaped alive. *The Espada pirates arrive at the island and all come down Magnus:*serious face*Something is wrong with this place......i dont know why but im feeling it. Milky:Interesting i dont feel anything weird. Magnus:Well probably it was just me.Lets go on! *On their way in the island they come across a man standing in a tree Magnus:OI! WHO ARE YOU? *The persons came down from the tree and look with serious face at them Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Your the one who did this to this island? Person:You noticed? Magnus:Eh??Whats wrong Marimo,I also had a feeling when i came to this island. Marimo:*serious face*CAPTAIN STAND BACK! Magnus:You dont plan do fight him alone dont you??You are still badly injured from your fight you idiot!! Marimo:Are you sure? Magnus:HA? *Marimo takes of his shirt and there is no sign of even one wound Magnus:*shocked*How...the.....hell? Marimo:Well you see my Beast Hell:Wolf have something really special. Magnus:But the wolf was killed by Richard wasnt he? Marimo:*smiles*Of course not....I wont let such a powerfull beast to be killed.I made him retreat taking him back into my sword right before Rici's technique was about to kill him. Magnus:I see,but what about your wounds? Marimo:My wolf have a rare type of blood,a blood that accelerates the regeneration of human cells.You dont think i chose that animal as my pet randomly. Magnus:*smiles*I understand now.Then ill let you do what you want,but what he did to the island? Marimo:He stopped the time on this island! Person:I am already bored and this discussion doesnt help me... Marimo:K then.LETS DO TH.. *The person suddenly appears in front of Marimo with a sword poiting at his neck Person:In this second i could kill you.YOU ARE WEAK! Marimo:*smiles*Hmmm you really think you could kill me? Person:What do you mean? Marimo:Well your not the one who could kill me i was the one who could kill you.. *The person jumps back Marimo:And....hitting me with the blunt part of the sword wont kill me. Person:*shocked*It's not the blunt part is the front of the sword! Marimo:Yes,it is the front part but you have a reversed sword. Person:hell he realised so fast.How do you notice so fast? Marimo:*grins*What can i say,i play with swords sometimes. Person:I have to tell you that i dont like long fights so ill end this soon using my full power if necessary! *Marimo takes out his 8 swords Marimo:*smiles*I'm waiting *The person charges at Marimo *Marimo jumps high in the air using his DF,dodging his opponent's attack Marimo:Demon's Meteor!(spins in the air,while falling down,just like a meteor) *The person is hit direcly Marimo:Your not as weak as i though arent you? *The person emerges from the smoke unharmed Person:Of course i'm not.. *The person's body is suddenly turned into dust Marimo:What the hell? *The person appears behind Marimo with a much more muscular body Marimo:Again,What the hell? *The person hits Marimo who blocks the attack,but is send back due to the person's strenght Marimo:*pant*You really are an interesting person. *The person appears behind Marimo Marimo:Demon's Deadly Spin!(a very fast spin cutting everything around Marimo) *Marimo fastly turns to the person cutting throught him *Marimo jumps back a long distance Person:Interesting,now you run? Marimo:Not really i was just surprised to see you posses a Logia.This fight is really getting interesting*smiles*. Person:this guys already know most of my powers just from 2 clashes. Marimo:Would you like to explain your powers a little? Person:.....not really... *The person appears above Marimo cutting him on the cheek Marimo:guy is really fast,i have to be more carefull *Marimo and the person clash with their swords Person:guy is really interesting.*smiles* Marimo:*luffy smile*I cant believe a serious man like you can smile. Person:Mine is not a happy smile is an excitement smile. Marimo:Then i will show you what i can really do!Demon's Rage!(a dash at opponent then fastly strike the opponent a lot of times) *The person blocks the attacks using his sword Person:this attack isn't stopping. *Marimo suddenly stops Marimo:Demon's Beautiful Song!(throw all the swords at the opponent while the swords are spinning,and create a boomerang like effect) *The person is hit by the swords Person:Busoshoku Haki a? *The swords are repealed from the person's body Person:Sorry,but my muscles growed again,there is no need to dodge that attack... *The swords are surounding the person in a circular way Marimo:*smiles*Demon's Trap!(puts a lot of energy from Marimo's DF in swords and then unite them to create a wire with energy embued with Haki) Person:i fall into his trap.Damn i cant move!! *The person tries to transfrom into dust again but cant Person:What the?? Marimo:*serious face*Sorry you are a great fighter but cause you didnt know anything about me you lost... Person:IM NOT DONE YET!!YOU CANT CUT ME YOU DONT HAVE YOUR SWORDS ANYMORE! *Marimo charges at the person punching him in the stomach Person:*coughing blood*What a strong punch......*coughs blood*. Marimo:I dont have to beat you as a swordsman,i just have to beat you.....so i will only use my hands and legs to beat you. Person:How that you are so strong both as a swordsman and as a hand to hand fighter? Marimo:Im not strong as a hand to hand fighter......*smiles*MY DF IS! Person:I see......I admit defeat. Marimo:Tell me your name. Person:Ray......Ray Bonka. Marimo:*luffy smile*Would you like to join the Espada pirates? Ray:*shocked*What??But..but...Why??I TRIED TO KILL YOU!! Marimo:Thats true you tried,but you didnt.So come with us!! Magnus:*smiles*Cmmon it will be fun! Ray:*still shocked*guys...... *A roar is suddenly is heared Sher:*dead serious face and shadowed eyes*..... Magnus:*serious face*Whats the problem Sher? Sher:HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ACCEPT HIM SO EASY IN OUR CREW?? Magnus:*smiles*He seems like an interesting person. Sher:AND WHY HE WAS INVITED BY MARIMO YOUR THE CAPTAIN!!!! Magnus:If you have something against this discuss with Marimo. Marimo:*serious face*I'm sorry Sher....I made you sad? Sher:NO YOU PISSED ME OFF!! YOU ACCEPTED ME SO HARD IN THE CREW AND YOU ACCEPT THIS GUY AFTER HE TRIED TO KILL YOU?!?!?!?! Marimo:*serious face*Yes.....you have a problem with that? Sher:YOUR THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS CREW THAT I HATE EVEN THOUGH YOU TEACHED ME SO MUCH!! Marimo:Then.............*dead serious face*Why you dont express your fury in other way than shouting? *Marimo takes his swords from the ground,freeing Ray Marimo:Lets resolve this problem in Espada way Sher.We are not talking,we are letting our swords to talk for us. Sher:*evil grin*I was waiting for this chance for a while Marimo. Muramasa:Captain are you sure is alright for them to fight? Magnus:I teached both of them the way of Espada,so of course it's alright. *Marimo and Sher dashes at each other NEXT Marimo vs Sher K its kinda long isnt it?I hope at least someone will read it:)) Category:Blog posts